


Cycles

by kaffyrutsky



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaffyrutsky/pseuds/kaffyrutsky
Summary: He was still relearning to care.





	Cycles

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not particularly good with drabbles, because my natural urge is to write long. But it's been long enough since I wrote anything, that I figured I'd try going outside my comfort zone. I wrote this in response to one of the Dr. Who challenge communities.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own no Whoniverse characters, and take no coin. They belong solely to the BBC and their respective creators. I love them, though, and thank the BBC for letting me play in its sandbox.

“I’m alright. You get some sleep.”

“You’re sure.” 

He knew Clara knew he wouldn’t answer.

They’d lost today. A mission; a life. 

Clara had apologized to the survivors because he was still relearning how to care. Her apologies were accepted, with banked resentment on the part of those they’d saved. 

There were things he hated about regeneration, rejiggerings of his psyche. Losing empathy, even temporarily, angered him.

 _It’s part of the cycle_ he whispered to himself. _Victories, defeats, things in-between._

This was why he’d tried to lose empathy, he supposed. He waited for Clara’s return so he could hug her.

-30-


End file.
